


A Midsummer's Nightmare (Part 1)

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Series: Changing Seasons [5]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider





	

“Well good morning, Inspector Hathaway.”

“Good morning yourself, Mister um, Special Consultant type person, you. How does one address a Special Consultant exactly?”

“Well as far as I know, promotion - even be it a sideways one, doesn’t _stop_ me being an ‘Inspector’ and to prove the fact, I’m about to start inspecting what you might be hiding from me underneath these bedclothes!”

“A schoolboy error, Sir. Go with your first instinct is what you’ve always told me. If after all this time you don’t _know_ what’s ready and waiting beneath the duvet, then I better take you back to basics, hadn’t I?”

“Back to basics is always perfectly acceptable to me, Inspector.”

To prove the point, Robbie Lewis kissed James Hathaway as if his life might well depend on it. A compliant Hathaway kissed him right back and within seconds they were greeting the new day in the most perfect way possible. So well attuned now to each other’s bodies and the others needs and wants, sex between them was easy, familiar and wonderful. Lewis often wondered at how well they both seemed to just ‘fit’ each other. He could never even wish to match Hathaway’s intellect and James in turn could never display the open emotion that Robbie found so easy to show. Between them however, they rubbed along just fine as partners and lovers and Lewis thanked each day for Hathaway’s presence in his life.

The pair breakfasted companionably together before Hathaway donned the Lycra that Lewis secretly loved before checking the contents of his paniers.

“So what’s my revered consultant doing with his downtime today then, house hunting I presume?”

“Well, lad unless you find something for me to consult _on_ , then, yes it’s back to the estate agents for me. Any more requests for the tick list?”

“Well there’s the garden for you, the music room for me – don’t forget that’s got to be big enough …”

“Yes, I know, lad it’s got to be big enough for you to be able to put a piano in. Anything else?”

“Um, perhaps somewhere that a grandchild might like to come and visit?” Hathaway replied sadly.

“Aye, pet, maybe one day, eh?” replied Lewis philosophically.

“Right come on, man, you haven’t got time for melancholy in the mornings with your chosen mode of transport, so off with you before I get in trouble with Madame Innocent for making you late.”

A few kisses stolen from time later, and Hathaway was waved away to work.

“I don’t know, Monty. If God wanted man to cycle to work, he wouldn’t have invented cars, would he?”

The cat appeared to purr his agreement though Lewis knew it was more likely that Monty was hankering more for Whiskas than amiable conversation. After feeding his pet, Lewis casually browsed the property brochures they had so far collected. Giving up the two flats and buying a place together was monumental on the one hand. On the other, it was sensible, exciting and gave the sense of permanence that they both seemed to crave.

Lewis looked through the finer details of his paperwork. This property search held none of the drudgery that finding his apartment had. That had been purely practical and depressing in its necessity. Downsizing from a family of four to singledom had nearly ripped his heart to shreds and though his place was pleasant and usable, it had never known permanent love and had never been home. He favoured the doer – uppers. He’d never really enjoyed decorating but relished the idea of building a palace for James. Not that the music room would ever be tidy and well kept. Lewis could already fondly picture the organised chaos that would be contained in there!

Before he knew it, Lewis had lost an hour and he was suddenly startled by an urgent knocking on his front door. Intermittent pushes on the bell started to irritate him as he brushed the cat from his lap and he cursed the fact that people were simply _too_ impatient nowadays. Seeing Jean Innocent peering through the glass shrunk his annoyance immediately.

“Sorry Ma’am, am I needed? James didn’t call me …”

“Robbie get your coat on, we need to get to the John Radcliffe as soon as possible.”

“Ma’am?”

“Oh, Robbie, I’m so sorry that I’m the one that’s got to tell you this! James was knocked from his bicycle on his way to work this morning. Robbie ... the incident... it was a hit and run …”

~~~

 

 

 


End file.
